best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"FANCY" by TWICE
Not to be confused with the Iggy Azalea song of the same name "FANCY" is a song by South Korean girl group TWICE. It was released on April 22, 2019, as the lead single for the group's 7th EP Fancy You. Lyrics Korean Lyrics 1: Nayeon, Mina 지금 하늘 구름 색은 Tropical yeah 저 태양 빨간빛 네 두 볼 같애 Oh tell me I’m the only one babe I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you 2: Jeongyeon, Momo It’s dangerous 따끔해 넌 장미 같아 괜찮아 조금도 난 겁나지 않아 더 세게 꼭 잡아 Take my hand 좀 위험할 거야 더 위험할 거야 Baby Sana, Tzuyu 달콤한 초콜릿 아이스크림처럼 녹아버리는 지금 내 기분 So lovely 깜깜한 우주 속 가장 반짝이는 저 별 저 별 그 옆에 큰 네 별 Nayeon, Jihyo 거기 너 I fancy you 아무나 원하지 않아 Hey I love you Love ya 그래 너 I fancy you 꿈처럼 행복해도 돼 Cause I need you What? Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Momo, Chaeyoung Fancy you 누가 먼저 좋아하면 어때 Fancy you 지금 너에게로 갈래 Fancy, ooh 3: Dahyun, Chaeyoung 매일매일 난 정말 아무것도 못하네 Oh my Mayday 이러다 큰일 낼 것 같은데 Bang bang 머리가 홀린 듯 Reset이 돼 어쩌면 좋아 이게 맞는건지 몰라 S.O.S 4: Dahyun, Jeongyeon, Mina, Chaeyoung Swim swim 너란 바다에 잠수함이 돼 매일이 Birthday 달콤해 너와 나의 Fantasy Dream dream 마치 꿈같아 볼 꼬집어봐 요즘 나의 상태 메세진 랄랄라 Baby Sana, Tzuyu 달콤한 초콜릿 아이스크림처럼 녹아버리는 지금 내 기분 So lovely 깜깜한 우주 속 가장 반짝이는 저 별 저 별 그 옆에 큰 네 별 Nayeon, Jihyo 거기 너 I fancy you 아무나 원하지 않아 Hey I love you Love ya 그래 너 I fancy you 꿈처럼 행복해도 돼 Cause I need you What? Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Momo, Chaeyoung Fancy you 누가 먼저 좋아하면 어때 Fancy you 지금 너에게로 갈래 Fancy, ooh Mina, Sana, Nayeon, Jihyo 연기처럼 훅 사라질까 늘 가득히 담아 널 두 눈에 담아 생각만으로 포근해져 몰래 뒤에서 안아 널 놓지 않을래 Nayeon, Jihyo 거기 너 I fancy you 아무나 원하지 않아 Hey I love you Love ya 그래 너 I fancy you 꿈처럼 행복해도 돼 Cause I need you What? Jihyo, Tzuyu, Nayeon, Sana, Chaeyoung Fancy you 누가 먼저 좋아하면 어때 Fancy you 지금 너에게로 갈래 Fancy, ooh Romantization jigeum haneul gureum saegeun Tropical yeah jeo taeyang ppalganbit ne du bol gatae Oh tell me I’m the only one babe I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you It’s dangerous ttakkeumhae neon jangmi gata gwaenchana jogeumdo nan geomnaji ana deo sege kkok jaba Take my hand jom wiheomhal geoya deo wiheomhal geoya Baby dalkomhan chokollit aiseukeurimcheoreom nogabeorineun jigeum nae gibun So lovely kkamkkamhan uju sok gajang banjjagineun jeo byeol jeo byeol geu yeope keun ne byeol geogi neo I fancy you amuna weonhaji ana Hey I love you Love ya geurae neo I fancy you kkumcheoreom haengbokaedo dwae ’cause I need you What Fancy you nuga meonjeo joahamyeon eottae Fancy you jigeum neoegero gallae Fancy, ooh maeilmaeil nan jeongmal amugeotto motane Oh my Mayday ireoda keunil nael geot gateunde Bang bang meoriga hollin deut Reseti dwae eojjeomyeon joa ige manneungeonji molla S.O.S Swim swim neoran badae jamsuhami dwae maeiri Birthday dalkomhae neowa naye Fantasy Dream dream machi kkumgata bol kkojibeobwa yojeum naye sangtae mesejin lallalla Baby dalkomhan chokollit aiseukeurimcheoreom nogabeorineun jigeum nae gibun So lovely kkamkkamhan uju sok gajang banjjagineun jeo byeol jeo byeol geu yeope keun ne byeol geogi neo I fancy you amuna weonhaji ana Hey I love you Love ya geurae neo I fancy you kkumcheoreom haengbokaedo dwae ’cause I need you What Fancy you nuga meonjeo joahamyeon eottae Fancy you jigeum neoegero gallae Fancy, ooh yeongicheoreom huk sarajilkka neul gadeuki dama neol du nune dama saenggangmaneuro pogeunhaejeo mollae dwieseo ana neol nochi aneullae geogi neo I fancy you amuna weonhaji ana Hey I love you Love ya geurae neo I fancy you kkumcheoreom haengbokaedo dwae ’cause I need you What Fancy you nuga meonjeo joahamyeon eottae Fancy you jigeum neoegero gallae Fancy, ooh English Lyrics 1: Nayeon, Mina Now, the colour of the cloud in the sky is tropical, yeah Red colour of the sun is like your cheek Oh, tell me I'm the only one baby I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you TWICE! 2: Jeongyeon, Momo It's dangerous It pricks, you are like a rose It's okay I am not afraid at all Hold it harder, take my hand It will be a little dangerous, even more dangerous baby Sana, Tzuyu Like sweet (Hey!) chocolate ice cream My feelings melting now, so lovely Shining (Hey!) most brightly in the dark universe The star, the star, and your big star next to it Nayeon, Jihyo You there, I fancy you I don't want just anyone Hey I love you Love ya Yes, you, I fancy you You can be happy like a dream Cause I need you What? Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Momo, Chaeyoung Fancy you Who cares if who likes first Fancy you I will come to you now Fancy 3: Dahyun, Chaeyoung Everyday I can't do anything really, oh my Mayday, it will become very serious Bang bang, my head is hypnotized, becomes reset What should I do? Not sure if it is right S.O.S 4: Dahyun, Jeongyeon, Mina, Chaeyoung Swim, swim, I become submarine in the sea called you Everyday is birthday sweet, your and my fantasy Dream, dream, It's like a dream, pinch your cheek Nowadays, my status message is la la la baby Sana, Tzuyu Like sweet (Hey!) chocolate ice cream My feelings melting now, so lovely Shining (Hey!) most brightly in the dark universe The star, the star, and your big star next to it Nayeon, Jihyo You there, I fancy you I don't want just anyone Hey I love you Love ya Yes, you, I fancy you You can be happy like a dream Cause I need you What? Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Momo, Chaeyoung Fancy you Who cares if who likes first Fancy you I will come to you now Fancy Mina, Sana, Nayeon, Jihyo Will it suddenly disappear like smoke? Always full of it I take you in my eyes I become cosy just by thinking I will secretly hold you from behind and never let you go Nayeon, Jihyo You there, I fancy you I don't want just anyone Hey I love you Love ya Yes, you, I fancy you You can be happy like a dream Cause I need you What? Jihyo, Tzuyu, Nayeon, Sana, Chaeyoung Fancy you< Who cares if who likes first Fancy you I will come to you now Fancy Why It Rocks # The music video gained 42.1 million views in 24 hours # The song had a more mature vibe to it, which most TWICE songs lack # The choreography was very hard to replicate and fun to look at. # The song was extremely catchy, even to Western audiences # This song proved that TWICE is maturing up # The MV is very cool, although it is sort of weird Bad Qualities # The English lyrics were badly put in and were mostly nonsense. # The song used too much autotune and the vocals were kinda bad # The song received a boring Just Dance 2020 routine. Videos Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Electronic Category:K-Pop Category:Just Dance songs Category:TWICE songs Category:Decent Songs